¿Harás eso todos los años?
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "—Yo tampoco me entiendo, pero sólo me gustaría, me fascinaría, que te dieras cuenta de que la comadreja no es buena, nunca lo fue. Tú eres mucho mejor, incluso más que Potter, obviamente no tanto como yo, pero eso no importa—Sonríe momentáneamente, pero pronto cambia de nuevo y mira seriamente a Hermione—No me gusta que llores, no lo hagas".
1. Chapter 1

Oh por el Ángel, este me salió cuchi :3, aquí está el que les prometí, haré tres capítulos y será todo beautiful. Estoy buscando inspiración para hacer uno en el que realmente se odien la mitad del fanfic, pero se vayan enamorando a la mitad, y al final (luego de muchos problemas), terminen juntos. Todo allí tipo novela mexicana, y quiero hacerlo de varios capítulos...oh, por cierto, trabajo en el epílogo de Amor para una Hermione, y me está quedando hermoso. ¿Alguna sugerencia para los nombres de los hijos de ambos? Necesito ayuda porque soy terrible con los nombres xD

—Entonces...hasta aquí—Murmura Ron mirando a Hermione directamente.

—Sí, no más—Contesta ella, sin inmutarse. Se está muriendo por dentro, pero no puede demostrarlo.

—Gracias, pensé que te pondrías como una loca—Suspira aliviado, Hermione siente que el estómago se le hunde—...¿Qué sucede?

—Maldición, Ron...déjame sola—Echa a correr, aún así, ya las lágrimas se deslizan por sus ojos y manchan la alfombra que decora la sala Común de Gryffindor. Ronald corre tras de ella, pero no se deja alcanzar y sigue adelante—_Hermione, no, no, no_—Se repite a sí misma en su mente.

Su novio, luego de un año de estar juntos, de luchar en la guerra, de salvarlo, de ayudarlo, la abandonó por la—zorra, maldita, desgraciada,—estúpida de Lavender. ¿Y ella qué? Ella quedaría en otro sitio de la vida de él, en el lugar de los amigos, donde sólo está Harry. Pero de algo si está segura:  
Ronald Billius Weasley quedaría en otro mundo para ella ¿amigos?¡Ja! Eso ya no se podría.

—¡Granger, no me golpees!—Grita Malfoy mientras sacude su túnica sin arrugas, como si en serio ella, con el pequeño contacto que tuvo con esta, le hubiese ensuciado de manera catastrófica—¿Granger?—Pregunta intrigado, ella haría cualquier cosa por contestarle mordazmente cualquiera de sus comentarios. Pero Hermione voltea a verlo, y por ese ínfimo momento, Draco ve sus ojos irritados, su nariz roja y la tristeza que tiene, y se queda sin palabras, el corazón se le encoge. Aquel pedazo de músculo que siempre había estado congelado, y prácticamente muerto desde el momento que se convirtió en mortífago, se derrite con ver a su compañera Premio Anual en esas condiciones. Si tan sólo no fuera tan sensible—...Tú...

—Cállate—Espeta, y sigue su camino como si eso no hubiese pasado, como si ella no pasó por allí. Pero Draco si lo sabe. Él corre tras ella, ante las miradas atentas de sus amigos, y la furia incontenible de Astoria, pero no la alcanza por momentos, sin embargo logra tomarla de la mano en la entrada de la sala de Premios Anuales—Déjame Malfoy...tú...

—¿No entiendo?—Completa con una interrogante, sabiendo exactamente lo que diría—Tal vez, pero no puedo evitar la duda.

—¿Duda?—Inquiere ella con extrañeza. ¿Acaso él se preocupa por ella?¿Acaso él, un ex-mortífago, mago sangre pura, un Malfoy, tiene compasión por ella?¿Una hija de muggles, una sangre sucia, un desgaste de magia, "sabelotodo Granger"?

—Sí, porque...me siento extraño. No me gusta, odio ver a las mujeres llorando, odio verte a _ti _llorando, no lo soporto. Y no entiendo por qué te digo esto, pero lo estoy haciendo y todo lo que pienso tiene que ver contigo y me da dolor de cabeza—Suelta rápidamente, mirándola con angustia, como si verla feliz fuese la solución de sus problemas.

—Malfoy yo...no te entiendo—Balbucea sin saber qué decir, sin encontrar la respuesta adecuada para aquella declaración que no tiene sentido alguno.

—Yo tampoco me entiendo, pero sólo me gustaría, me fascinaría, que te dieras cuenta de que la comadreja no es buena, nunca lo fue. Tú eres mucho mejor, incluso más que Potter, obviamente no tanto como yo, pero eso no importa—Sonríe momentáneamente, pero pronto cambia de nuevo y mira seriamente a Hermione—No me gusta que llores, no lo hagas—Limpia con su pulgar el camino de una lágrima que se desliza por su barbilla.

—Tú...—Susurra lentamente, pero pronto una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y el mundo de él se ilumina.

—No lo sé, nos vemos más tarde, Granger—Se despide con un tono alegre, no muy habitual en él, y alza la mano para alejarse caminando por los numerosos pasillos del Hogwarts reconstruido, mientras que Hermione se queda estática frente al retrato de la Sala, pensando en lo extraño que fue tener a Draco Malfoy pidiéndole que sonriera.

—¡Hermione!—Corre Harry hacia ella, sentándose a su lado, como siempre ha hecho, pero sin Ron, para su suerte—Hola—La saluda alegremente, y en ese momento aparece la comida, él se sirve, pero ella no tiene tantas ganas de comer, o al menos eso es hasta que ve directo a la mesa de Slytherin, y detalla a Draco diciéndole con un movimiento de la boca que lo haga, Hermione ríe, aún así le hace caso. Después de todo, no puede terminar desmayada en medio de un pasillo—¿A quién miras?—Pregunta, tratando de enfocar lo mismo que ella, pero ella gira rápido y lo evita.

—Nada, nada...Oh por Merlín—Dice mientras ve a su ex-novio acercarse con Lavender colgando de su brazo. Arrugando su túnica. Él le sonríe pero ella lo evita totalmente, fingiendo que no está allí.

—¡Hola Harry, hola Hermione!—No obstante, sólo Harry contesta—¿Qué te sucede Hermione?

—Harry, tengo que estudiar para pociones, ¿vienes?

—Herms, yo tenía planeado ir a estudiar con Ron...¿Por qué no nos esperas?—Inquiere Harry esperando conseguir que la idiotez de Ron no rompa su amistad. Ella da una breve mirada hacia el Malfoy y está segura de que puede confiar en él.

—Ah, si es así, estudia con...eso—Mira a Ronald con una mueca de asco—, yo iré a la biblioteca con Malfoy—Sonríe y luego, frente a un boquiabierto Harry, se sostiene del brazo del rubio que la espera con porte elegante—¡Nos vemos más tarde, Harry!—Y se marcha.

—¿Viste Ron? Ahora Hermione se junta con un mortífago ¿eso era lo que querías?—Le espeta el ojiverde señalando la dirección en la que se fue su amiga.

—No...no..yo sólo...yo...quería que fuéramos amigos...

—¿Amigos, Ron? Hermione te amaba, pero tú siempre la reemplazabas, eso lastima. Es más—Se levanta del asiento de madera con furia—Yo me largo, no sea que me reemplaces con cualquier otro.

—¡Won-Won!—Se queja Lavender entrando de nuevo en la conversación—¿No vamos a comer?

—Este...gracias, Malfoy por ayudarme a estudiar, eres un gran amigo—Ríe Hermione desde la biblioteca, con el rubio a su lado.

—No hay de qué, Granger, tú eres... especial...—Sonríe, y de pronto la conversación se torna incómoda.

—¿Qué pasa con Astoria?

—No mucho, ella sigue siendo mi novia, pero no está funcionando—Suspira, y se entierra de nuevo entre los libros.

—Lo mío con Ron no progresó...—Murmura tratando de continuar con el tema—Él era un imbécil, es un imbécil.

—Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta...

—Malfoy ¿por qué te portas así?¿Qué he hecho?—Inquiere curiosa. Que la ayude a estudiar, que la consuele mientras está deprimida...no tiene valor.

Draco medita la pregunta, y es cierto; él no tiene por qué hacer todo eso, no debe tener todas esas atenciones para con ella. Pero se siente bien luego de hacerlas—No lo sé, digamos que son hormonas alborotadas.

—Ah, entiendo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, tranquilo.

—Ir a Hogsmade...o no ir...he ahí la cuestión. La pequeña duda existencial que está entre ir a las Tres Escobas con Ronald, o quedarme aquí sola...—Suspira Hermione desde su cama—Sí, mejor me quedo.

—Granger ¿vas a Hogsmade?—Su voz suena cansada desde afuera.

—Nop—Contesta, ve la hora en su reloj: 06: 23 AM.

—Yo tampoco—Entra en su recámara y Hermione le observa vestido sólo con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta en el hombro, provocando un gran sonrojo en ella—Así que podremos ser solitarios juntos.

—Voy a comer ¿bajas conmigo?

—Claro—Se encoge de hombros y se gira para salir.

—Malfoy...tú...¿querías ir a Hogsmade, cierto?—Pregunta tratando de no ver los marcados abdominales del chico.

—¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

—Irías con tu novia...

—¿Qué novia? Yo rompí con Astoria anoche—Dice, mientras ve por la ventana distraídamente—La encontré en una situación demasiado...comprometedora.

—Ah...bueno, yo...tú sabes...

—¿Cambiarte? Oh lo siento—Sale y de pronto Hermione siente que la habitación se siente vacía sin su presencia.

¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín, le está pasando?

No puede evitar acercarse lo más posible a Hermione. Siempre recuerda su aroma. Y su nombre es especial... Incluso mintió sobre ir a Hogsmade sólo por ella. Se supone que se reuniría con Theodore y Blaise en Cabeza de Cerdo, pero pensó que ella era más importante.

En realidad sí encontró a Astoria en una pequeña acción que desencadenaría muchos problemas...Imagínense: Astoria en el baño de chicas, con un Gryffindor (depende de ustedes pensar cual e-e). Desnudos. Y con sonidos sospechosos saliendo de adentro. Y él, como el ejemplar prefecto que es, entró y los amenazó a ambos con divulgar toda la información a cambio de un trato. ¿Que si aceptaron? Claro que sí, pero Draco les dio la condición de que Astoria debía decir con varita en corazón: "Yo Astoria Greengass, rompo contigo, Draco Malfoy, porque no soy merecedora de ti y merezco un castigo apropiado por engañarte. No te buscaré, no te gritaré, ni intentaré asesinarte. Lo juro" y esa fue suficiente razón para que él no pudiera evitar reírse a carcajada viva de lo que hizo.

Y Draco vuelve a pensar en Hermione y en lo linda que se vería sin tantas túnicas y ropas, con el simple hecho de imaginarlo se sonroja y se ríe de si mismo por enamorarse de ella. Porque él lo sabe, se enamoró perdidamente de esa castaña que nunca sale de la biblioteca. Y no tiene salvación.

Hermione está confundida, no sabe qué le sucede ni cómo pasó; sólo sabe que si está cerca del—ex-mortífago, traidor, sangre pura—Malfoy, todo parece mejorar: estudiar, leer, incluso el silencio es cómodo, cosa que con Ron nunca se pudo. En cualquier momento que se hallaban en silencio, él lo interrumpía hablando de Quidditch o de cualquier otra cosa sin importancia, y aún hoy, eso le molesta.

Ahora que lo medita, su mejor decisión fue quedarse en Hogwarts, porque Ginny y Harry seguro harán cualquier otra cosa juntos, y Ron se la pasaría intentando hablar con ella con Lavender colgando del brazo cual koala. Y eso sería inaceptable. Malfoy es todo lo contrario a Ronald: es atento, estudioso, atlético... él es único, y así ella lo quiere. Ella desea decirle "Draco" cada vez que pueda, pero aún debe forzar ese "Malfoy" ¿Y si no quiere que le llame así? Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

La imagen de la mañana sin camisa llega a su mente, lastimosamente no se va tan rápido como llega, sino que la apena por pensar que ese rubio oxigenado que fue su enemigo a muerte por casi seis años, ahora se ha vuelto irresistiblemente atractivo. Y es la pura verdad.

—Malfoy, ya podemos bajar—Le dice con una sonrisa, esas que sólo ella hace y que lo hacen comportarse como un idiota total.

—Claro, Granger, vamos—La toma de la mano y la arrastra escaleras abajo mientras van hablando de cosas diarias. En el camino chocan con Ronald y con Lavender, y por su actitud, pareciera que el pelirrojo intenta hablarle. Pero no lo consigue porque él se la lleva lejos de esa maldita comadreja traidora.

—Hermione—Dice Ron, pero ella está concentrada en su libro—Escúchame, deberías alejarte de Malfoy...

—¿Por qué lo haría? Él es mi mejor amigo.

—Pues él quiere ser otra cosa, he visto cómo te mira, Hermione y no me gusta. No quiero que te haga daño...

—¿Como tú?—Responde mordazmente, a pesar que le brinda felicidad saber que está la posibilidad de que le guste al Malfoy. Hermione está entre atónita, feliz y molesta—Pues Draco al menos no es como tú, él es mejor, e incluso como amigo no me trata mal. Adiós—Se marcha corriendo de la biblioteca, la falda se levanta ligeramente con el viento pero no le interesa—¡Nick, Nick!—Llama al fantasma, y su figura traslúcida aparece a través de una pared.

—¿Qué se le ofrece?—Pregunta con cordialidad, mientras que su cabeza se va ligeramente hacia un lado pero se la acomoda.

—¿No ha visto a Draco...?

—¿Malfoy? Sí, él está en la Torre de Astronomía—Sonríe y se marcha flotando. Ella emprende una gran carrera, sube y baja escaleras y de un momento a otro está en los últimos escalones, se eleva peldaño a peldaño hasta que la claridad del sol le permite ver al rubio que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Su corazón se encuentra acelerado y pareciera que la conexión entre el cerebro y ese músculo al que hace funcionar el amor posiblemente se haya estropeado irremediablemente, pero Hermione se encoge de hombros.

—¡Draco!—Grita y él voltea para encontrarse a Hermione abrazada a él y dándole un beso en los labios, rodea su cintura con sus brazos y se separa.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?—Pregunta con una sonrisa ladina, típica de él.

—Ron me dijo...

—Vaya...por fin la comadreja hizo algo útil—Y la vuelve a besar. Se giran hacia el barandal y él habla lentamente luego de un largo silencio—Recuerdo que por poco aquí asesino a Dumbledore...

—No lo ibas a hacer.

—Lo sé, lo sé...pero es que no lo puedo evitar, incluso puedo recordar cómo cayo su cuerpo, odio ese momento con toda mi alma.—Suspira negando repetidamente.

—Draco, deja de culparte a ti mismo.

—Se siente extraño que me llames por mi nombre, Hermione—Ríe y ella le sigue el juego.

—¿Sí? Pues así es también que tú me llames Hermione—Contesta con las manos en la cadera a modo de jarra.

—Basta, ven aquí...—La toma de la cintura nuevamente y la besa, o al menos eso es hasta que alguien les interrumpe.

—¿Hermione?¡Malfoy déjala ella es mía!—Grita Ronald entrando de pronto con el rostro enrojecido. Empuja al Malfoy y le separa de ella.

—¿Qué mie...rayos te pasa, Ron?—Pregunta molesta, tratando de volver con el rubio.

—¡Él te quiere hacer daño...!

—¿Cómo tú? No gracias, comadreja, soy muy original para rebajarme a tales niveles de idiotez, eso es imposible—Contesta Draco con una sonrisa—Ah, y por cierto, creo que si esa tal...¿Lavinder? Como sea, llegara en este preciso momento se molestaría mucho contigo...

—No harías eso...—Murmura Ron con pánico, ella no es precisamente la mejor persona.

—¡Ups! Muy tarde—Ríe y enseguida llega Lavender que lo observa con enojo (N/A: ¿Cómo mierdas lo hizo? Ni yo tengo idea, tal vez sea porque Draco tiene contactos, o simplemente aprendió a usar algún hechizo que envíe mensajes y toda la cosa LOLAZO :o).

—¡¿PROTEGIENDO A GRANGER, EH?!—Lo jala de la oreja y lo arrastra escaleras abajo—Vas a ver lo que te haré, maldito desgraciado...

—Vaya—Susurra él, abrazando a la castaña—No creí que se pusiera tan...

—¿Loca?

—Exacto—Aspira el aroma de su cabello y le da un beso en la mejilla—Granger, ¿qué harías si otra chica me quiere quitar de tu lado?

—Primero—Comienza tomándose de la baranda del balcón—Le haría pensar que no eres un buen partido, luego, si insiste, le haría aproximadamente trece _crucios_, cuando los termine, si aún lo quiere, la lanzaré al calamar gigante del Lago Negro para que no la vuelva a ver nunca más en toda mi vida—Se gira sobre sí misma hasta quedar frente a frente con él—Y ni hablemos de qué le haré si te intenta besar.

Muy bien personas sexys que llegaron hasta aquí (?), este es el primer capítulo, sé que se enamoran rápido, pero planeo hacer mucho drama y toda la cosa, claro que no se separarán, pero obvio que Ro Ro se portará como una mierda andante y hará algo muy muy feo D:

La chica rara que se hace llamar SlenderGirl


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA MELOCOTONES (?)

Aquí ta el segundo capítulo, hermosas personas a las que les gustó el primer capi y le dieron fav QwQ. Estuve..uhm...no sé, inspirada, y todavía falta uno más, si tienen alguna sugerencia para mí, no duden en hacérmela saber ;D y peor si tengo un error ortográfico, si tengo un error ortográfico seré como Neville en Pociones DDDDDDDDDDDD:

Recuerda que si te gusta, dale al botón de Follow para que no te pierdas el final porno xD.

O si no, dale al fav.

O si no, deja un review.

O si no, envíame un mp.

ASH

* * *

—¿Segura...segura?

—Claro, Draco. Te dije que sí.

—No creo que sea el momento...

—¿Y se supone que tú eres el experto?

—Cállate, pero es que si te arrepientes...

—No me arrepentiré, ahora hazlo.

—¡No entiendes la gravedad de esto, Granger!

—¿Granger?¿Me llamaste Granger?

—¡Sí! Porque no comprendes que después de esto no habrá vuelta atrás.

—Por Merlín, Draco. LO ENTIENDO.

—Pero no pienso que sea el momento y el contexto idóneos para esto...

—Demonios, Draco Lucius Malfoy, te he dicho diez veces que sí, hazlo de una vez.

—Pero saldrá sangre, y dolerá...

—¡Es la última vez que te pido esto!

—¿Segura?

—Claro, te lo prometo.

—¿No crees que sería mejor hacerlo después del desayuno?

—¡NO!¡AHORA HAZLO!

—Sí insistes...

—Hummm...

—Cálmate...ya casi...

—Huffmmm...Auch...

—Listo... aún no puedo creer esto de ti, Hermione.

—¡No es mi culpa que todavía tenga!

—¿Un diente de leche?¿A los diecisiete años?

—¡A mis padres no les gustaba que me los sacara a la fuerza!

—Ah claro, son...eso.

—¡Exacto!¡Casi me matan cuando me los reduje!

—Ouh.

—Me siento rara sin la muela, pero creo que podré comer.

—¡Te dije que lo hiciéramos después del desayuno!

—¡Mira quién habla!¡El que quiere ser medimago y le tiene miedo a la sangre!

—¡No le tengo miedo a la sangre, Granger!¡Una cosa es ser medimago, y otra muy diferente es ser odontó...odontólo...bueno, tú entiendes!

—Odontólogo. Y debe ser que te los sacaba la servidumbre, ¿no?

—...Ehm...

—¿Nunca te sacaste un diente tú sólo?

—Uno sólo, fue a los doce. Pero al menos yo ya mudé, tú aún tenías uno.

—Cállate, Malfoy. Me duele la encía...

—¡Ja!¡Te dije que no habría vuelta atrás! Ahora tienes que tener cuidado con qué comes.

—Cierra la boca, hurón albino.

* * *

Su madre lo matará, su padre, toda su familia le lanzará tantos _Avada Kedavra _que su cuerpo no sobrevivirá ni al primero. Puede imaginar el rostro furibundo de su progenitora, ardiendo en rabia y rencor por estar así. Con una hija de muggles. Traicionando siglos y siglos de un linaje mágico completamente puro. Y él vendrá y lo arruinará en menos de lo que canta un augurey. Aunque de todas formas no importa, porque él igual la ama y podría usar su parte de la fortuna para fugarse junto a ella y no ver más nunca a su familia. Él, Hermione, Crookshanks, y un piso en Francia, el plan perfecto.

Pero ahora necesita saber cómo reaccionarán sus padres. Si lo matarán primero, o le darán un largo y atormentante sermón. Son impredecibles, como su novia.

Su amada y querida novia que descansa junto a él en el mueble de la sala Común. Dormitando como si él fuese la mejor almohada de todo Hogwarts, tomando toda la suave manta de algodón que su madre tejió para él, sin dejarle ni la más pequeña porción. Su respiración lenta y acompasada lo adormece también, pero prefiere seguir viendo a Hermione, su sabelotodo, su ratona de biblioteca, porque ella es suya.

Puede observar que tiene la boca abierta, y se asoma el pequeño agujero donde antes estuvo esa molesta muela que ella aún tenía a los diecisiete años de edad. Y el naciente diente se asoma lentamente por la encía que aún está de un tono rosáceo por la reciente extracción, y él sonríe. Porque en ningún otro momento le parece tan hermosa como cuando es ella misma.

Gritona.

Mandona.

Estudiosa.

Linda.

Atenta.

Y muy, muy vengativa. Pregúntenle a Ronald Billius Weasley, él lo sabe muy bien.

* * *

La ve caminando al lado del despreciable de Malfoy, aquel que la odió durante tantos años, y pareciese que ella hubiese olvidado todos esos rencores para hacerse su novia, y él, que cometió sólo un pequeño error, se quedó solo porque hasta Lavender lo dejó. Se sienta sin nadie a su lado en todos los tiempos libres, al parecer todo Hogwarts se enteró de lo que hizo y no le habla, le sorprende, porque siempre tuvo su atención. Incluso esos extraños cuadros rehuyen de su mirada.

Sufre de constantes ataques de celos, que controla al recordarse a sí mismo que no es nada de ella por su propia culpa, y le duele, porque sabe que no debió haber hecho eso, ella lo amaba incondicionalmente, con sus idioteces, burradas, traumas, y cada uno de sus defectos. Y con eso, no puede evitar sentir un vacío en el corazón cada vez que piensa en ella al lado de Draco Malfoy, su enemigo, y el estómago se le revuelve, porque sabe que no hay remedio para eso.

Y está claro. Lo de ellos es un amor puro. Verdadero.

Pero lo que él tuvo con ella, fue simplemente una completa, abominable y horrorosa farsa que terminó sepultándolo a él lejos de Hermione, su primer y único gran amor, que salió de la avalancha y se fue del brazo de un hurón platinado.

Nadie más sabe que ellos están juntos. Sólo él. El resto solamente piensa que son los mejores amigos del mundo, aún más que el legendario trío dorado. Y él sabe que es su responsabilidad, el hecho de que ahora el trío, sea una sola persona.

* * *

Draco insiste en decirles a todos. Pero ella le contesta que no, que será muy arriesgado, porque puede ocasionar problemas con las casas. Él refuta, diciendo que sólo serán Pansy y Astoria, que el resto se impresionarán de que ella, Hermione Jean Granger, esté con un mago de sangre pura tan guapo como él, muestra de su gran e increíble gusto. Ella suspira en señal de fastidio y lo que hace es bajar las escaleras de la Sala Común y sentarse en la butaca que queda al frente de la chimenea. El Malfoy la abraza por detrás con cariño y murmura en su oído que no importa, que si no quiere decirlo, no hay ningún problema. Que sólo lo hizo por el simple y sencillo gusto de verla molesta y sin la razón. Hermione sonríe y lo besa, porque aún, con sus complejos y su ego increíblemente grande, lo quiere y es especial para ella. Cada vez están más cerca de terminar el curso, de irse de Hogwarts para siempre, y eso significa abrir nuevas puertas, tengan la llave o no.

* * *

Ahora se encuentran frente a la gran e inmensa puerta de roble que da la entrada a la mansión Malfoy, Hermione tiembla, pero Draco le toma de la mano para consolarla y decirle que todo estará bien. Aunque ni el mismo lo sabe y no está precisamente seguro del todo. Él se aventura a tocar el ostentoso timbre de su propia casa—situación que no es del completo necesaria, puesto que vive allí—y a los minutos de escuchar los gritos de su madre, pidiendo que alguien reciba a aquellos que la molestan a esta hora del día, ella misma abre la puerta y se encuentra a su hijo, junto a una chica que pareciese que quisiera estar en cualquier parte en vez de estar allí. Y de pronto siente que hay algo que no concuerda, pero lo disimula saludando a su hijo como de costumbre. No saluda a Hermione, que agacha la cabeza y sigue a su novio, que se dirige con paso firme hacia el recibidor de la casa. La castaña se sorprende de la inmensidad de la mansión, pero no lo demuestra y sigue adelante. Narcissa habla sobre lo imprevisto que es su visita aquí. Sin embargo, su hijo la observa seriamente y ella calla, porque sabe que hayo algo de gran magnitud en el asunto.

—Madre, estoy aquí—Comienza seguro, pero pronto calla al ver la expresión de Hermione, que lo mira insegura y temerosa por la posible reacción de su madre—Porque...

Y deja la oración al aire, imaginándose los _Avada Kedavra _que le enviará, los gritos que resonarán atronadores, los desmayos que le darán. Y una gota de sudor viaja por su sien.

—Porque ella es mi novia.

—¿¡QUÉ?!¡¿Draco Lucius Malfoy, cómo se te ocurre!?—Exclama fuera de sí—¡Ella es...una hija de _muggles_, y tú dañas el linaje de nuestra familia por...por una sangresucia..!

—¡Madre, no te permito que le hables así a ella!—Refuta, la rabia sube a su rostro y Hermione se siente entre una gran guerra de miradas. Los ojos mercurio, chocan con los azules y batallan entre sí, sin hablar, pero discutiendo a través del lenguaje del silencio, hasta que Narcissa suspira y se sienta nuevamente, alisando el vestido negro que lleva puesto.

—Bueno, si la amas, supongo que no me queda otro remedio que aceptarlo—Masculla con las manos sobre su regazo.

—Gracias, madre yo...

—Aún no termino, Draco—Lo silencia y continúa—Acepto esta relación, pero quiero que sepas que tú ya no eres mi hijo—Y el Malfoy queda en silencio, cabizbajo, sintiéndose la peor escoria del maldito mundo al ser rechazado por su madre, su sangre. Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla hasta tocar el duro suelo de mármol gris, y se deshace en un pequeño riachuelo salado. La gota que rebasa el vaso y Hermione se gira furibunda, escrutando con odio el rostro de la madre de su novio, y habla con voz baja pero firme.

—Nadie le hace eso a Draco—Murmura, mientras ve a su rubio, encogerse ante la magnitud de su propia progenitora—Ni yo, que soy su novia, lo regaño, le llamo la atención, lo corrijo, lo amo, no le hago eso. Ni usted, su madre, debería, porque cualquiera tiene derecho a amar a quien se le dé la maldita gana y de no ser juzgado por ello. Tal vez Harry Potter, mi amigo, haya declarado a su favor porque él le dijo que Draco estaba vivo y usted no le acusó con Voldemort, pero creo que es tan merecedora de _Azkaban_ como lo es su esposo (N/A: Seh, tengo conocimiento sobre que Lucius no fue a _Azkaban_, pero es que lo odio tanto, que deseo que le den el beso del dementor D:), ¿y si él no hubiese dicho nada? A la familia no se le rechaza, aunque creo que eso no aplicó tampoco para Sirius ¿verdad? Y si no lo acepta como es, amándome, pues no importa, sólo vinimos a decirle y a comentarle nuestra relación, porque usted es una parte importante de la vida de Draco, y no sabe el daño que le causa el ser rechazado por su propia madre—Corta, viendo la mirada atónita de Narcissa y la de Draco, que sonríe y le toma de la mano—Narcissa Malfoy , usted no merece su tristeza.—La madre del joven Malfoy se conserva en silencio, cabizbaja, para luego mirar nuevamente a Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tienes la razón—Murmura, tratando de conservar lo que le queda de orgullo—Toda la verdad la has dicho, y es cierto, tal vez no debí haber tratado así a mi hijo, pero ponte en mi lugar, no es fácil. Tal vez merezca estar en Azkaban, te juro que yo no hubiese traicionado al joven Potter por mi Draco. Seré una mujer de carácter fuerte, aún así tengo corazón. Lo que me duele es que no me hayas dicho.

—¿Madre...la aceptas?

—Por supuesto, mi corazón—Sonríe, mientras más lágrimas se deslizan por sus pálidas mejillas—Y me alegra que la hayas conseguido con personalidad, porque eres muy mimado—Se levanta del sofá y lo abraza cariñosamente—Pero te aclaro, visítame, o verás las consecuencias.

* * *

Pasan la tarde hablando sobre cosas normales y se despiden, acordando volver dentro de dos semanas. Ya fuera, el rubio comienza.

—Hermione, ¿sabías que nadie le había hecho eso a mi madre? Debo decirte, tienes talento para los discursos cursis—Dice distraído, con una sonrisa en su rostro de ver que a su santa novia, se le estaba contagiando el espíritu de una serpiente. Definitivamente, pasar tanto tiempo a su lado le está afectando. Ella ríe fuertemente y la acompaña con el mismo entusiasmo, también puede decirse que también le infundió el espíritu valiente de un león. Sencillamente, ambos están total y completamente locos.

* * *

—¡Hermione!—La alcanza Ronald en uno de los pasillos, llevaba días observándola, esperando un momento en el que no estuviera rodeada de Draco Malfoy, esperó dos semanas y al fin lo logra en una de sus rondas de prefecta. Ella rehuye de él y lo esquiva pero la atrapa más adelante—Hermione, escúchame...¡Te necesito...tú...tú eres todo para mí!—Exclama mirándola con misericordia.

—¡Déjame, Ronald!—Grita ella pisándolo en el pie derecho, hace una mueca de dolor pero afirma su mano alrededor de su muñeca.

—¡Hermione, deja a Malfoy, te juro que te trataré mejor, pero por favor vuelve conmigo...!  
—¡NO!¡Te he dicho durante todo este tiempo que no, es por una sencilla razón, Ron!¡No te amo!¡Felicidades, ahora eres una sombra en mi vida!—Pero la mirada del pelirrojo se ensombrece.

—¿No, eh? Pensé que dirías eso, de todas formas, puedo hacer que me vuelvas a querer, incluso más que antes...y no me importa que sea a la fuerza—Sonríe de forma estúpida y Hermione se asusta de ver al que fue su mejor amigo, su novio, en ese estado. El pánico se apodera de su mente y la voz no le sale, el Weasley la arrastra a través del pasillo, mientras que ella lucha por liberarse. Sabe lo que le hará, lo sabe muy bien, la violará...Piensa en dónde dejó su varita esa tarde, y se acuerda que Draco la puso en su túnica en la mañana, espera que esté en el bolsillo derecho aún.

Con su mano libre alcanza la pieza de madera, la saca y habla nuevamente, como si la varita le reactivara las fuerzas nuevamente.

—Déjame, Ronald—Espeta, dirigiendo la punta de la vara a su rostro, dispuesta hasta a hacerle un _Avada Kedavra _para que la dejara en paz.

—¿Hermione, en serio crees que puedes?—Se mofa en su cara, su expresión cambia a una atónita, porque él la cree incapaz de asesinarlo a sangre fría. Cosa que puede, pero que necesita valor—Tú no puedes matarme, eres muy inteligente, y todo lo que te dé la gana, sin embargo en el aspecto práctico, eres una basura total.

—Cállate—Intenta que salga como una orden, pero la voz sale quebrada.

—¿Para qué?¿No quieres que te diga la verdad? Pues igual lo haré; en realidad, siempre fuiste la débil del grupo, todos lo sabían, lo saben. Siempre te salvávamos la vida porque tú no eras capaz de hacer ni un maleficio pequeño ¿Y de verdad crees que tú me harás un _Avada Kedavra_?—Ríe, y Hermione está a punto de soltar las lágrimas. Ron la arrastra mientras murmura incoherencias. Hermione suspira conteniendo las ganas de llorar y lo patea a la pantorrilla con todas sus fuerzas.

Lanza un _Levicorpus _y lo levita, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, al ver que el pelirrojo intenta tomar su varita, por puro instinto sigue lanzando hechizos al azar, a los minutos su cara está hinchada, sus piernas enredadas, y su cabello, es ahora un nido de serpientes. Un montón de arañas aparecen alrededor del pelirrojo, que llora del terror. Los arácnidos suben por su túnica y el rostro del Weasley se vuelve momentáneamente pálido para luego desmayarse. Pero ella también se desvanece para caer el el suelo del castillo.

* * *

—Hermione, despierta, por favor—Oye rogar desde su cama, aún con los ojos cerrados, puede escuchar las voces de Harry y Ginny, de Theo, Luna, Pansy, Blaise, y Draco. El último sostiene su mano, como si llevase más de una semana dormida, a pesar de que sintió ese sueño resumido cortamente a cinco minutos; los párpados se mueven y se percibe un suspiro de alivio entre todos. Cuando sus orbes café están a la vista, el primero en abrazarla es su dragón, su Draco—¡Gracias!—La besa una y otra vez, como si no lo hubiese hecho en mucho tiempo.

—¡Hola Hermione!—La saludan Harry y Ginny a la izquierda de su cama, está en la enfermería, aunque de todas formas siempre siente todo un poco mezclado, posiblemente Madame Pomfrey le dio algún tranquilizante, de esos que saben mal y te dejan la boca reseca.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Duraste casi ocho días así...—Le preguntan Theodore y Luna, Blaise y Pansy la observan expectantes.

—Bien, no se preocupen—Sonríe y centra su atención de nuevo en el Malfoy—¿Y tú, Draco?

—¿Yo?¿Por qué no te preocupas por Weasel?

—¿Qué le pasó?—Cuando trata de recordar lo que sucedió con Ronald, le duele la cabeza.

—¿No recuerdas?¡Casi lo matas!—Dice Ginny mirándola con incredulidad.

—No no lo sé...sólo recuerdo que él...que él...—Y rompe a llorar, porque sabe lo que puedo haber pasado si no hubiese tomado su varita en ese instante. Si se hubiese dejado manipular por sus comentarios. Si simplemente se hubiese dejado llevar por él desde el principio.

—¿Qué te iba a hacer, Hermione?—La sujeta por los hombros Draco, intentando volverla en sí—Él nos dijo que estaba hablando tranquilamente contigo, luego te volviste loca y le lanzaste muchas maldiciones...Dinos qué pasó en realidad, porque yo no le creo.

—Él...él...—Empieza titubeando, observando cómo todo el momento pasa por su mente—...me dijo que volviera con él...pero no lo hice, me tomó de la muñeca—Muestra el antebrazo, que todavía tiene las manchas enrojecidas que revelan los dedos de Ronald—...y me arrastró, porque...porque...quería violarme...

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Exclama furioso el Slytherin—¡MALDITA COMADREJA TRAIDORA!¡VAS A SUFRIR!—Se gira hacia otra cama donde descansa el pelirrojo que se sobresalta al tener las manos del rubio alrededor de su cuello—Muere, maldito desgraciado, sufre...

—¡DRACO!—Grita Hermione—¡No hagas eso!

—¡Pero Granger...!

—¡No lo hagas tú, eso lo hago yo!—Se levanta de la camilla, a pesar de los gritos atronadores de Madame Pomfrey diciéndole que se quede recostada porque puede sufrir otro colapso nervioso; pero sus manos ya están ocupadas ahorcando al Weasley, que se torna lentamente de un color a otro por la falta de oxígeno.

—Basta, Hermione—La detiene Draco, pasando por un momento de sensatez, poniendo sus manos alrededor de las suyas, envolviéndolas. Ella se para y respira profundamente, liberando el agarre—No lo podemos asesinar, somos Premios Anuales, ahora ven, descansa que tenemos muchas cosas que discutir—Dice mientras ella lo sigue en silencio hasta su cama. Toca la superficie de esta, recordando el momento en el que fue estatua en segundo año, despertando justo aquí. Su ritmo cardíaco se mejora y se envuelve a sí misma en la manta blanca, en posición fetal y rompe a llorar.

—¡La hora de visita terminó!—Grita la enfermera, empujando a todos los chicos, menos a Draco que está sentado a la izquierda de la cama de su novia, que hipa por el llanto cada cierto tiempo, haciendo que su cuerpo se mueva de vez en cuando—Tranquilo Draco, se mejorará. Te dejaré unos minutos aquí con ella, dale esta poción de dormir sin sueño—Murmura con una sonrisa en el rostro, él recibe el envase y vuelve mirar a su novia. Los zapatos de Madame Pomfrey resuenan a través de la enfermería, hasta que no es escuchan en lo absoluto.

—Ahora, dime—Susurra cerca de donde debería estar el oído de ella—¿dónde tenías tanto odio guardado?

—Nunca me ha gustado ser la débil—Responde ella, moviendo un poco la sábana, hasta que sus ojos café quedan a la vista—Siempre soy a la que lastiman, la primera en caer...

—Hermione—Dice Draco, mirándola atentamente—Tú nunca has sido débil: En primer año ayudaste a Potter a entrar a la cámara de la Piedra Filosofal—Ella pone una cara de desconcierto—Sí, ya sé que es raro que sepa eso, pero es que yo me entero de todo. Soy un Malfoy—Da su conocida sonrisa ladina y continúa—En segundo año descubriste qué hacer para no morir por el Basilisco; en tercero me rompiste la nariz de un golpe, dolió mucho, cabe decir; en cuarto demostraste que eres una amiga incondicional; en quinto mostraste tu fuerza y rebelión hacia Voldemort; en sexto, mostraste que tú siempre tienes la razón; luego, no te dejaste torcer y sacrificaste muchas cosas por defender tus ideales; ahora, en séptimo año, me has demostrado cómo se siente que alguien te ame en verdad. Tú nunca has sido débil, sino la más fuerte del trío dorado—Ella sonríe abiertamente y rodea con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, que acepta gustoso el extraño abrazo que le da—Y eso no tiene valor.

—Gracias, Draco, tú...

—¡Deja de mentirle, Malfoy!—Grita Ronald desde su cama—¡No tiene sentido subirle el autoestima..!

—Maldición, comadreja, acéptalo: Tú no serás nadie en la vida sin ella; es más, deberías agradecerme por quitártela de encima, porque fácilmente te hubiese asesinado hace tiempo—Suelta molesto Draco, a lo cual Ron enrojece y se aparta de la conversación—Bueno, voy a preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey a ver si te puede dar de alta para que me acompañes. Te sorprendería todo lo que han hecho los de primer año en estos ocho días, pero ahora sería mejor que te tomaras esto—Le da para beber el líquido pero ella vuelve a hablar.

—Abrázame—Murmura, Draco se levanta del suelo para acostarse en la cama. Ella se sube a él y se refugia en sus brazos y su pecho—Gracias—Dice antes de que sus ojos se cierren.

—No hay de qué, Hermione.

* * *

OHMAIGA ¿Vieron? Les advertí que Ro Ro se comportaría como mierda con piernas. Sé que me pasé un poquito con la reacción de Herms tipo "NO ME HARAS UN PUERRO, BITCH" y con la de Ronald de tratar de...uhm...violar a su ex-mejor amiga, pero hay que tener en cuenta cómo se sentiría uno mismo, si tu ex-, se va con tu peor enemigo, tu mejor amigo te deja, también todo Hogwarts, los cuadros te dejan de hablar, y te das cuenta de que sigues enamorada o enamorado de tu ex. U-U

Pero quitando todo eso, me gustó la forma en la que hice dulce a Draco, ash, me llega al músculo palpitante que transporta sangre dentro de mi pecho.

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada :D


End file.
